utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius he no Chikai (song)
The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki']], by Shinomiya Natsuki, voiced by Taniyama Kishow. Translation I sing for you… Like the moon gleaming in the night sky, my beating chest If I could just reach out my hand, we’d become one See how it sparkles… Can you see our shining future? I want to walk there together So I’ll have the power to protect I sing for you Devoted to this love Wanting to change, unable to change Farewell, my heart… So I want to shine Even more brightly than Sirius Hey, let me pledge…eternally, I need your love Nestled close together, counting the falling stars Two as one, praying to the heavens for our same dream See the stars…we’ll play them like musical notes Continuing down this star road Firmly hand in hand, never to part Now, God alone Sustains such mighty strength These limitless feelings, Please grant me them My throbbing pulse, the sound of every breath, Everything becomes a part of this melody Only to you…I pledge I need your love I sing for you Devoted to this love Your honest smile, I want to hold it close So I want to shine Even more brightly than Sirius For eternity… Let’s be together I need your love Hey, let me pledge…eternally, I need your loveTranslation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji anata no tame boku wa utau… tsuki ga kirameku yozora wa　mune ga zawatsuite sutto te o nobaseba　hitotsu ni nareru youna KIRAKIRA hora…hikaru mirai miemasu ka? issho ni ayumitai dakara mamoreru CHIKARA o anata no tame boku wa utau sasageru kono ai kawaritakute　kawarenakatta kono HĀTO ni SAYONARA… soshite boku wa　SHIRIUSU yori sou tsuyoku　kagayakitainda eien o…nē chikawasete I Need Your Love tonari de yorisoi nagara　kazoeru ryuusei hitotsu futatsu negau　onaji yume o ten ni hoshi tachi hora…onpu mitaku kanadeyou tsudzuku kono SUTĀRŌDO te o gyutto hanasanai de kami-sama ima tatta hitori sasaeru tsuyosa o kagiri no nai kono omoi o kanaete kudasai boku no kodou　kokyuu no ne mo subete ga MERODI ni natte anata dake…nē chikawasete I Need Your Love anata no tame boku wa utau sasageru kono ai sono egao no　ari no mama o dakishimete yukitai soshite boku wa　SHIRIUSU yori sou tsuyoku　kagayakitainda eien ni…tomo ni iyou I Need Your Love eien o…nē chikawasete I Need Your Love Kanji あなたのため僕は歌う… 月が煌めく夜空は　胸がざわついて すっと手を伸ばせば　一つになれるような キラキラほら…光る未来見えますか？ 一緒に歩みたい だから守れるチカラを あなたのため僕は歌う 捧げるこの愛 変わりたくて　変われなかった このハートにサヨナラ… そして僕は　シリウスより そう強く　輝きたいんだ 永遠を…ねぇ誓わせて I need your love 隣で寄り添いながら　数える流星 ひとつふたつ願う　同じ夢を天に 星達ほら…音符みたく奏でよう 続くこのスターロード 手をぎゅっと離さないで 神様今たった一人 支える強さを 限りのないこの想いを 叶えてください 僕の鼓動　呼吸の音（ね）も すべてがメロディになって あなただけ…ねぇ誓わせて I need your love あなたのため僕は歌う 捧げるこの愛 その笑顔の　ありのままを 抱きしめてゆきたい そして僕は　シリウスより そう強く　輝きたいんだ 永遠に…共にいよう I need your love 永遠を…ねぇ誓わせて I need your loveFrom kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Episode 07 of Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season).From broccoli.co.jp (Japanese) References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Idol Song Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song Category:Shinomiya Natsuki Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000%